Season 6 Episode 7: The Red Dawn
by katiec32
Summary: /merlinseason6


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

The knights were all sat in the armoury getting ready for training. "Has anyone seen my sword?" Gwaine asked, looking around with a frown. Percival and Leon laughed, "only you could lose your sword Gwaine" Percival said with a chuckle, "hurry up, Arthur will not be happy if we are late…"

The knights all started to file out of the armoury, Gwaine alone remained searching for his sword. He crawled under a bench and came back up again looking triumphant, his sword clutched tightly in his hand. "Aha!" he said with a grin. He turned around and jumped in fright, as he almost walked straight into Galahad.

Galahad laughed, "sorry!" Gwaine shook his head and grinned, he held out his hand and Galahad shook it. "What brings you here?" Gwaine asked. "I just came to see how you were recovering?" Galahad smiled.

"Never better" replied Gwaine, "this will be my first day back at training."

Galahad nodded, "I best not make you late then." Gwaine shrugged, "you should join us, I've seen you fight, we need knights like you." Galahad laughed, "I know magic has been allowed, Gwaine, but I think knighting a druid would be taking things one step too far."

"Nonsense" Gwaine said, putting his arm around Galahad's shoulder and steering him from the armoury, "come on, it'll be fun."

Gwaine and Galahad walked out onto the training ground. Galahad went to sit on the bench beside Merlin and Gwaine jogged over to Arthur and the other men. "You are late…" Arthur said, frowning at him.

Galahad made a face, "I hope I didn't get him in trouble…" Merlin laughed, "he does that without your help don't worry." Galahad watched them with a smile. "I dreamt of being a Knight when I was younger" he admitted, "you don't want to now?" Merlin asked. Galahad shrugged, "Uther's hatred made me change my mind… " They both looked over at Arthur, who was frowning at Gwaine. "Arthur is different" Merlin said. Galahad nodded, "I see that already."

They looked up as Arthur walked over. "Gwaine tells me you are skilled with a sword" he stated, looking down at Galahad. Galahad shrugged modestly. Arthur held out a sword, "care to show me?" he asked. Galahad stood and took the sword, "it would be an honour to train with you, Sire" he said bowing his head.

Galahad had barley raised his head when Arthur swung his sword at him. Galahad slipped out of the way and returned the blow. They exchanged blow after blow. Galahad was clearly skilled and Arthur worked hard. After several minutes, Galahad managed to trip Arthur and pointed his sword down at him. He threw the sword away and held his hand out to help Arthur up. Arthur took his hand with a wide grin, "very impressive."

Opening Credits

Morgana sat with Sigan around a table. "How much longer until you plan to attack, my Lady?" Sigan asked. Morgana smiled, but before she could answer the door flew open. Mordred walked in with a scowl on his face. "Mordred, what is the matter?" Morgana asked, looking worriedly at him. Mordred shook his head as he sat down, "a rumour…" he said. Morgana frowned, "tell me."

"It is rumoured that Arthur is alive…" Mordred said softly. Morgana stood up so suddenly her chair crashed to the floor. "No!" she screamed, her eyes wide, "he cannot be alive."

Mordred took her hand, "It is a rumour, nothing more" he said gently. Morgana frowned, she pulled her hand away and started to pace, "he was dying, I saw him" she cried, her eyes wild with fury. Mordred walked over to her, he put both his hands on her arms and she stopped, "no doubt this rumour was started by Camelot's men to try and deter you from attacking" Mordred said. Morgana nodded, "yes.. of course… cowards" she sneered. She walked back over to the table, picked up her chair and sat down, staring at the table.

Mordred watched with concern. "Perhaps, my Lady, I could pay Camelot a visit, put your mind at ease?" Sigan said. Morgana looked up thoughtfully, "yes, do…" she said with a grin, "but don't harm them yet, I want that pleasure myself."

Sigan nodded at her and smiled, "as you wish, my lady."

Merlin stood with Gauis reading a book. Gauis was frowning at it, he glanced at Merlin, who nodded.

Sefa was seated by them on a bench, her hood covering her face.

Merlin walked over and knelt down beside her. "Are you ready, Sefa?" he asked. "Yes" she whispered, nodding.

Merlin raised his hand, he closed his eyes "þu you gelácnedest, þu you háligedest." He opened his eyes and they glowed. Sefa screamed. She raised a hand tentatively to her face and started to cry.

"Thank you…" she whispered. The skin had returned to normal. "You are welcome" Merlin said with a grin, "I have to get going" he said apologetically, turning for the door.

"Merlin! I.. I wanted to warn you… my uncle said that the King had a way to deal with sorcery… it is possible Morgana has discovered it." Sefa called.

Gauis and Merlin exchanged a look.

Merlin opened the door to Arthur's chambers and walked in. Arthur and Gwen looked up and Gwen smiled, "how is she?"

Merlin nodded, "better, she looks just the same as before." Gwen gave a grateful smile, "thank you, Merlin. I was so worried about the poor girl." Arthur frowned at her, "isn't this the same girl you tried to execute?"

Gwen gave him a look, "you know that was never my intention, I believe she has a good heart, Morgana and Ruadan used her, she deserves a second chance." Arthur smiled and hugged Gwen to him, "you have a good heart Guinevere" he said, kissing her on the forehead. Gwen smiled, "I think I will go and check on Sefa." She kissed Arthur on the cheek and left the room.

Arthur watched her leave with a smile before turning to Merlin, "Merlin…what do you think of Galahad?"

Merlin frowned slightly, "what do you mean?" Arthur shrugged, "he did well in training today, he would make a fine Knight." Merlin grinned, "I think so too." Arthur looked at Merlin warily, "you think he would join us?" Merlin looked confused. "After everything this Kingdom has done to his people, you really think he would want to protect it?" Merlin gave an understanding smile, "Arthur, you have brought about a new time, those with magic are finally free, thanks to you, you have his allegiance." Arthur nodded and sat down with a sigh, "I'm not sure I deserve it."

Merlin sat down next to him and frowned, "you do deserve it, Arthur" he said firmly. Arthur looked at him sadly, "I may have lifted the ban, but those with magic had to live in fear for so long. If I had been more accepting maybe things with Morgana would have been different, maybe we wouldn't be at war."

Merlin shook his head, "Morgana choose her path." Arthur sighed, "Perhaps I drove her to that choice."

Merlin's expression darkened, "You are not to blame, Arthur. It was me, I should have done more."

Arthur looked up at Merlin with confusion, "you knew?" Merlin nodded.

Morgana was sat on the throne, with Mordred beside her. Sigan was standing before her. "Do say hello to Guinevere for me, wont you?" she said to Sigan coldy. He laughed and nodded, "of course." Morgana smiled, "let her know we will be sending our army in a week if she does not hand over the throne." Sigan nodded, "very well, I will leave at once." He smiled at Morgana, nodded to Mordred, and walked from the room.

Morgana turned to Mordred, "what of his army, are they up to standard?" Mordred hesitated, "I fear they are no match for the Knights of Camelot" he admitted.

Morgana frowned, "I thought as much, but even the Knights of Camelot cannot defeat the ravens. They are no match for Aithusa either. Her frown turned into a grin. "I haven't seen Aithusa since she returned from Camelot, we should go" Morgana stood up and walked toward the door. Mordred smiled and followed.

"Arthur and Merlin sat on opposite sides of the table looking at each other warily, in the dim candlelight "you knew she had magic?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded, "I tried to help her, I thought she was just like me, but… she wasn't. Morgana's path was destined, just like yours and mine." Arthur frowned at him. "I'm sorry…"he said quietly. "I should have stopped her earlier, I could have prevented this but… I just didn't want to believe it. I hoped the good within her would prevail." Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples, "If her path was destined I don't think you could have changed anything" he said. Merlin nodded sadly. "Still… I wish there was something I could have done" Arthur continued.

Merlin shook his head, "you are right, there is nothing either of us could have done." Arthur nodded sadly.

"You can't dwell on the past" Merlin said wisely. Arthur smiled.

Morgana and Mordred were walking together through the woods. "Aithusa?" Morgana called. She frowned. "Aithusa?" She started to look worried. "Where is she? Something isn't right." Morgana said.

Merlin was serving Arthur breakfast in his chambers the next morning when there was a knock on the door.

Merlin opened it and grinned when he saw Galahad. Merlin turned around and gave Arthur an enquiring look, and Arthur smiled, "Galahad, come in."

"You wanted to see me, Sire?" Galahad said somewhat nervously as he approached the table.

Arthur took a deep breath, "You did well in training yesterday, very well." Galahad smiled, "thank you, My Lord, it was a privilege to train with you."

Arthur nodded, "Your training showed great skill, and your actions to bring Gwaine home showed great nobility, I wonder would you join us as Knight of Camelot? We would be honoured to have you with us."

Galahad looked stunned, "the honour would be all mine, Sire."

Arthur stood in front of the crowded court room. Gwen stood behind him smiling. Galahad was knelt before him on a red cushion. Arthur touched his shoulders with his sword, "arise, Sir Galahad, Knight of Camelot."

Merlin's face broke into a grin as he clapped from the front row. Gwaine was beside him, with a smile just as wide. They cheered loudly as Galahad stood.

There was a feast in the banquet hall that evening. Arthur was stood at the head of the table, "a toast" he called, raising his glass, "to our newest recruit, Sir Galahad." Everyone in the room cheered and raised their glasses. Gwaine cheered the loudest, and whistled loudly until Percival punched him on the arm.

Merlin grinned as he walked forward to refill Arthur's glass. Arthur rolled his eyes at him, he grabbed the jug from his hand, poured two goblets of wine, picked up his own and handed the other to Merlin. "Honestly Merlin, the amount of times you have not shown up for work and now I can't even convince you to take a night off. Just relax will you. You are here as my guest, not my servant." He said sternly. Sir Leon waved Arthur over and he strode off leaving Merlin staring at the goblet of wine in his hand and looking confused.

Gwen walked up to him, she put her hand on his arm and smiled kindly. "He is trying" she said following Merlin's gaze over to Arthur. Merlin frowned, "trying to do what?" Gwen gave him a serious look, "he feels bad, Merlin, after all you have done for him he doesn't know how to repay you." Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"I know he has a funny way of showing it" Gwen admitted. They both looked over at Arthur and laughed.

It was late when Merlin walked Gwen and Arthur back to their chambers. Arthur stumbled a little up the steps and Merlin tried to stifle a laugh. "Are you laughing at me?" Arthur demanded. Merlin shook his head, "no, definitely not." Gwen and Merlin exchanged a smile as they walked down the corridor.

Merlin opened the door to their room, Arthur walked straight to the bed and lay on top of the covers. "Arthur… you have to change first" Merlin said, crossing his arms. Arthur frowned, "I am the King, you can't tell me what to do."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Gwen looked at him and tried not to laugh, "leave him Merlin, it's late, you need to rest." Merlin nodded at her, "goodnight Gwen" he said with a smile. "Goodnight Arthur" he called. Arthur was already snoring. Gwen was giggling as she closed the door.

Merlin was sleeping in his chambers. He suddenly woke with start and sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. He walked over to the window and peered out. It was almost dawn, he supposed, judging by the faint green tinge in the horizon. He frowned, nothing looked out of place. He walked quietly out of his room and toward the front door. Before he could reach it someone hammered on it loudly. Gauis awoke with a start, he looked at Merlin in surprise. "What on earth are you doing?" he demanded. "That wasn't me" Merlin explained. The hammering started again. Merlin and Gauis exchanged a look, and Merlin opened the door.

There was a guard standing on the other side. "Merlin, King Arthur has requested your presence immediately."

Merlin threw Gauis a fleeting look of worry before following the guard out of the room.

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers and founding him looking nervously out the window into the dark square below. Gwen was sat at the table, watching him with concern. "Arthur? What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

Arthur turned around, "the ravens…they are here." Merlin hurried over to stand beside him and they peered out the window together. The sky was starting to lighten, but was an eerie red colour. He could make out the shapes of ravens sat around the battlements. They could see a man standing, alone, in the middle of the square. "Sigan" Merlin breathed, his eyes widening in horror.

There was a knock on the door and a guard entered, "your highness, a message from Cornelius Sigan, he wishes to speak with the queen."

Merlin and Arthur looked over at Gwen and then back to each other. "Morgana must still believe you to be dead" Merlin said. Arthur glanced out the window, "Merlin, what should we do?" he asked seriously.

Merlin looked determined, "I will speak with him, once he realises we are both here he is unlikely to attack." Arthur nodded, "I am coming with you." Gwen stood up, "It's too dangerous" she cried.

Merlin nodded, "she is right, you should stay here." Arthur grinned, "and let you get all the glory?" he joked. Merlin gave him a look. Arthur turned to the guard at the door, "tell Sigan the queen will meet with him in the courtyard. Warn the other guards not to attack the birds." The guard bowed and left the room.

Arthur turned to Merlin, "my sword… will it kill the ravens?" Merlin took a deep breath. "Yes" he said simply.

Arthur nodded, and grabbed Merlin's shoulder, "come on."

Arthur turned to Gwen and kissed her, "stay here" he said firmly. "But Arthur…" He shook his head, "I have to, Gwen." Merlin and Arthur ran from the room leaving Gwen watching after them fearfully.

Arthur and Merlin stood at the front door to the castle, surrounded by guards. "The door is to remain closed, no one is to go outside, and no one is to attack, understand?" Arthur said. Everyone agreed, "yes Sire."

"Ready?" he asked Merlin. Merlin nodded, "ready."

The guard opened the door and Merlin and Arthur walked down the steps toward Sigan. They heard the door bang shut behind them.

The courtyard was dark, the sky was red and black clouds darkened it even further. Sigan frowned as Merlin and Arthur walked toward him. "I am King Arthur of Camelot, you asked to speak with my wife?" Arthur said defiantly. Merlin took a half step in front of Arthur, Arthur looked down and saw his palm was raised slightly toward Sigan.

Sigan's frowned deepened. "You are alive" he sneered. "Indeed, what is it you want?" Arthur asked.

Sigan turned his attention from Arthur to Merlin, "Emrys, we meet again…" Merlin looked back sternly "what do you want?" he demanded.

"I want to pass Camelot back to its rightful heir, only when Morgana is crowned queen will people like you, people with magic, truly be free" Sigan said. He looked at Arthur while he spoke, perhaps hoping for a reaction. "Morgana does not stand for freedom. I will not pass my Kingdom to her" Arthur said.

Sigan looked worried, but composed himself, "then we will take it from you. You may have one sorcerer who is willing to help you, but you are no match for my ravens."

Sigan threw his hand up sharply. There was a great screech as the army of ravens took to the sky, they flew around in a great arch and headed directly for Merlin and Arthur. Sigan laughed. He held his hands to the sky, cried "síTp eardlufu" and was gone.

Merlin held up his hands as the ravens approached them. Arthur braced himself for the birds to hit but they were held back by Merlin's shield. Some of the birds approached from the other side, Arthur swung at them with his sword and they fell dead, but more were flying toward them. Merlin held up his other hand, and formed a shield on the other side. "Get back inside" he shouted to Arthur. They both started to move back toward the castle. Merlin has both hands up and Arthur was swinging his sword, killing the stray birds as they flew around the shield.

Suddenly there was a great screech. Merlin and Arthur both turned in shock as Kilgarrah landed in the square. He breathed his fire toward the birds and those he hit died. The remaining birds took to the sky again, and made their way back toward them. Kilgarrah sent his flames toward them, and Arthur swung he sword at those that escaped. After a few tense minutes, no birds remained.

Merlin dropped his hands and grinned, he turned to Arthur who looked slightly shell-shocked. Arthur gave him a weak smile and squeezed his shoulder before they both turned back to Kilgarrah. "Thank you" Merlin said, Kilgarrah bowed his head, "what are you doing here?" "I have done as you asked, young warlock, the ravens curse has taken all of the Kingdoms, only Belin's lands remain untouched. As I returned I saw the red dawn approaching Camelot, I thought my help may be needed."

Arthur grinned, "it certainly was, I don't know how to thank you." Kilgarrah looked at him thoughtfully, "you are fulfilling your destiny, that is thanks enough." With that Kilgarrah took to the skies. Arthur looked slightly confused as he watched him fly away.

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulder and walked back toward the steps. As they approached, the doors opened. Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Galahad ran down them. "I thought I ordered the doors to remain shut?" Arthur said sternly, though he was trying not to smile.

Gwaine stared up into the sky, "were you just talking to a dragon?" To everyone's surprise, Arthur started to laugh. Gwaine and Merlin exchanged a look, and Merlin shrugged. "What's so funny?" Gwaine asked. "Camelot was just saved by a sorcerer, a dragon, and a magic sword…. My father would not approve."

The Knights looked at Merlin who grinned, and they all started to laugh. They all walked back into the castle, with Arthur and Merlin the last to enter the doors. "What happens next?" Arthur asked Merlin quietly. "I think we will know soon enough, Morgana will not like this at all."

Morgana and Mordred were sat in the dining table, deep in conversation when the door was slammed open. They both jumped and spun around. Sigan stormed in, knocking things over in fury. "That boy, that stupid boy" he shouted. Morgana raised her eyebrow, "what is wrong?" "Wrong? What is wrong?" he shouted. "Well, clearly something is upsetting you" she said sarcastically.

Sigan took a deep breath and sat down at the table. "Arthur is not dead. He has that boy by his side." Morgana stood up, "Merlin?" she demanded. Sigan nodded. Morgana screamed. She picked up her chair and threw it at the wall. "Emrys has thwarted my plans for the last time. He will pay for this."


End file.
